More Flags, More Fun
by Kaye-Chan
Summary: this is just going a bunch of oneshots in an AU. chapter 1 is up. YJ day at six flags. future slash.


Behold! The result of sunburn induced boredom, a day at six flags, and my awesome best friend who failed horribly. Told in Wally and Robin's POV. R&R. Could be considered an AU but all you really need is a basic understanding of the show. Supes and Arti are also there. Warnings? Bad writing and lack of creativity.

Disclaimer: cuz every 14 year old girl owns a theme park &a hit tv show. Srsly?

More Flags, More Fun

Robin

Wally is persuasive. That is the only reason I can think of that we are here right now. After our (successful) mission last week, Wally had seen a very... odd commercial for a new ride at six flags. "Green Lantern" was the name of this new ride. Wally had gone into a fit about how much he wanted to take Hal on it in civies and see if it really was like the real thing. As amusing as the thought was, Robin was a realist. The way he saw it, villains don't take holidays, so heroes don't either. Simple logic. Then Wally complained about wanting just one day off to the flash and that was all it took.

Flash had told Batman, who decided that YJ deserved a day or two off. Naturally, all of the Justice League had agreed with Batman's logic: the team hadn't failed a mission in months, nor needed any help from the JL. Robin had protested, but Batman said a day off would relive stress and help him fight better. The logic had made sense but Six Flags? The water park was out of the question since Aqualad felt 'uncomfortable' in chlorinated water and nobody wanted to damper their leader's day off. There was a water ride without much chlorine if Robin was not mistaken, and nobody had a legit reason to decline.

It wasn't that Robin didn't like the park. He had loved it the last time he went, which was the issue. The last time he had gone had been with his parents, long before becoming Robin or meeting Bruce. He could still remember saying that the sky trolley, or whatever it's called, was to slow and low to be any REAL fun. For a kid that lives in a circus, six flags had truly been just a stroll in the park. But going back meant facing those memories, but telling Bruce his qualms meant showing weakness to his mentor, hero, and father, so he kept quiet to all but his best friend.

Wally had told him that remembering was okay, and that he would have fun. Any worries he had were washed away by his smooth talking best friend. He also wanted to see if he could handle every ride in the park. Robin was not doubting his abilities, but he also couldn't brag until he actually conquered them.

So here they were, all in civies, at Six Flags Great Adventure. Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, Megan,Wally and Rob (just because he was on break didn't mean he could just give away his secret ID). An awkward silence had taken on the teens, but as usual, a certain redhead trampled it.

"So what ride should we all go on first? Supey?"

All eyes were on the kryptonian clone. Conners face took on a thoughtful glint. After a minute he decided.

"We should probably go on the new one, Green Lantern, first. There will be a very long line if we wait too long. Plus, your very long story about what your friends at 'school' have said about it got me interested." Conner finished with an almost shy smile.

Everyone agreed. Robin was just happy to see the teen socializing. His people skills still had a lot of work to be done but now he was making an effort. It was hard to believe that a few months ago, Kon had been in a giant test tube.

The ride turned out to be quite the disappointment to Megan, who can in fact actually fly. Rob had been almost too short to ride. The harness was a little too high and Kon had to help him. Rob had spent almost an hour complaining about how he could drive a motorcycle, fly a jet, and jump off a building, but was still questioned on ability to ride a roller coaster. Robin knew wally would never let him foget it, which didn't help his temper much.

Megan's favorite ride had been the Houdini's Great Escape, all though they all came off dizzy. Wally had managed not to say anything negative about it, but he did say the ride was more fun than the show. Wally's favorite ride was The Tornado, mainly because Artemis couldn't walk straight after it. Kaldur's favorite ride was Congo Rapids. Everyone had enjoyed it, but Kaldur looked like a six year old on Christmas morning. They had gone back to the ride every time Kaldur felt too dehydrated, or if everyone else was too sick from excessive spinning. Artemis had the most fun at the board walk games. She won everyone on the team a giant plush banana, along with capes respective to their mentors, with the exception of Superboy who got a Bizzaro cape. Kon enjoyed Bizzaro the most because he was the only one who was not the least bit afraid, nervous, or sick at the end. Robin liked the Dark Knight the best. Although he felt an incredibly strong need to throw a Batarang at the Joker statue. All the colour had drained from Wally's face, however when he saw the Joker. Being best friends with the boy wonder meant he had seen more than enough Joker for one lifetime.

The highlight of the day, in Robin's opinion, had to be the picture they took with 'Batman' and 'Robin'. Both of their costumes were wrong, but the 'batman' actually smiled for the picture, and 'Robin' was doing a bad version of the 'batglare'. Wally took a picture with a solemn 'Flash'. Kon saw a Superman double, and he was thanking god that Kon didn't have heat vision.

Wally

As the team was eating at the character cafe, Wally saw robin walking over holding an ice cream. It was then he was again reminded the age difference between them.

"Kaldur, doesn't Rob look so different off the job?"

"Indeed. He looks younger, more... human. He definitely looks his age now." responded the Atlantian.

"It's nice to see him less stressed. I hope we can do this again. For Robbie if no one else." wait, did he really just say that? What happened to the Wal-man? King of Smooth? He sounded like one of those sissy boys in dramas you see when M'gann has the remote. Maybe he was just hungry. That must be it.

Later that day, Robin grabbed wally saying he was just borrowing him, and went behind a food stand.

"Rob? What's going on?" ask the _coughBLUSHINGcough_ redhead.

"Wally, today was so _aster, _and I want to show you how much this means to me." he did not just say that. Oh GAWD Wally, get your head out of your pants.

Rob reached his hand up to his face and removed the glasses. All Wally could do was stare with his mouth hanging open. Rob was seriously trusting him? Kid Mouth? What's going- holy blue eyes.

"Wally, you have been my best friend for a while now and I think I can trust you not to blow my secret. My name is Richard Greyson, but my friends call me Dick. I'm the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Can you guess who Batman is?"

"Ro-Dick, Bats let you tell me? Or are you doing this without his permission?" Sure Wally was thrilled Ro-DICK! Let him in on the secret, but as his best friend, he was worried for the raven haired teen.

"He said that he trusts my judgment. I wanted to tell you a while before everyone else." Dick said almost bashfully.

"You- You trust me that much? Wow... Dick..." the stunned redhead almost whispered.

"Come on . The others might get worried." Dick said putting on his lead sunglasses.

After that, Wally couldn't look at Robin without grinning ear to ear. He was questioned by Aqualad that night about his 'feelings' for Robin.

TBC

im a terrible author. This is going to just be a set of kinda oneshots that all take place in the same AU. A basic understanding is all yer gonna need. For NINJAPOKE! I lubs u.


End file.
